A toothbrush is a common dental hygiene item that has been adapted into many shapes to allow teeth cleaning for persons of all ages. For example, many childrens' toothbrush designs include fewer bristles and shorter handles to better adapt to a child's smaller mouth opening and fewer teeth. Preschool children between the ages of 2 and 5 (and even younger children with emerging baby teeth) are in need of regular teeth brushing to help prevent cavities and tooth decay. As a result, tooth brushing activities for young children are often are assisted by a parent or caregiver to properly brush all of the child's teeth. However, parents and caregivers may encounter issues and struggles when assisting a child to brush the child's teeth, because the traditional toothbrush shape is designed for self-use, and because the traditional toothbrush shape may be hard to safely manipulate in the child's mouth.